fanscripturefandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Parker (Earth-96283)
"Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words: With great power comes great responsibility. This is my gift. My curse. Who am I? I'm Spider-Man." — Peter Parker Spider-Man is the main protagonist of the Spider-Man Film Trilogy and the Neo Spider-Man Trilogy. He was based on the character from Marvel Comics and was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko Peter Parker was a high school student living in Queens, NYC, who acquired super human abilities after receiving a bite from an experimental spider. Publicly, he works as a photographer for the Daily Bugle, and gains notoriety for capturing photos of his alter ego. He began to dating his childhood and high school crush named Mary Jane Watson, who earned a living as a model and an actress. Spider-Man battles many foes throughout the films such as the Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, the Sandman, Venom, The Vulture, The Lizard, and Kraven the Hunter. This version of Spider-Man is portrayed by Tobey Maguire and played by Vik and Senna0202. History Spider-Man In Spider-Man, ''Peter Parker (Tobey Maguire) is an orphaned high school student living with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He burns with love for his next door neighbor, Mary Jane Watson (Kirsten Dunst). Peter's life changes forever while he is on a class field trip and is bitten by a genetically-enhanced spider which had escaped from its container. After that day, Peter begins to develop odd abilities, such as clinging to walls, and shooting web-like material from his wrists. He uses these new-found skills to his advantage, participating in a wrestling match in order to win some money. Peter wins the match, but the dealer refuses to give him the amount of money that was promised. Moments after Peter leaves the dealer's office, it is robbed, but in an act of revenge, he allows the robber to escape with the stolen money. Later that night, it is discovered that the robber had murdered Peter's Uncle Ben when he refused to hand over his car. After that night, Peter uses his Uncle's death as motivation, and becomes the crime-fighter Spider-Man. A new evil turns up in New York, an evil known as the Green Goblin. Peter must use his abilities to defeat the menace, but he may need to take drastic measures in order to do so. Measures that might destroy everything he ever loved. Spider-Man 2 In ''Spider-Man 2, Peter faces new challenges as he struggles to cope with "the gift and curse" of his powers, while balancing his dual identities as the elusive superhero Spider-Man, and life as a college student. Relationships Peter holds most dear are in danger of unraveling as he clashes with the multi-tentacled villain Doctor Octopus (Alfred Molina). Peter's lifelong love for Mary Jane Watson becomes even stronger as he fights the impulse to abandon his secret life and Spider-Man no more Peter leaving Spider-Man behind declare his love. In the meantime, M.J. has moved on with her life, embarked on an acting career, and gained a new man in her life. Peter's relationship with his best friend, Harry Osborn (James Franco), has been overshadowed by the young C.E.O.'s growing antipathy for Spider-Man, whom he holds responsible for his father's death. Peter learns to accept his fate and harness all his superhero talents in order to stop the diabolical Doctor Octopus in quest for infinite nuclear power. The film ends with Mary Jane calling off her wedding and declaring that she would start a relationship with Peter (having learned that he was Spider-Man), regardless of the danger (or complications) it might inhere.